The Secret Portal
by hieislave
Summary: What would happen if Kagome wasn't the only person that could cross through to the federal age?SesshomaruXJessica
1. Chapter 1: To the Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN- I hope everyone enjoys my new story plot. I'm still not sure about the title though. Any comments left would be most helpful. I hope you enjoy the story. .

It was summer break, and the beach was calling too many of the teens who had just finished taking their exams. A group of four boys pulled up in a jeep and waited at the parking area for a while. Not to soon after two girls pull up in a car with a basket of food, beach towels, and various other things. The boys got out and started to gather things out of the trunk of the car and carry it down to the beach. The girls grabbed the stuff out of the back seat and followed them.

They got a pretty descent spot right near the water, but far enough away that the tide would take their stuff out. What was even better was that they had their own secret place to go that most people wouldn't even try to go to. They sat their stuff up on the beach and put up a net slightly in the water so that they could stay cool. The day had only just started, but it was already quite warm, and the wind blew gentle warm air on their faces. One of the girl brought the beach ball over, and they began to play before the weather became to hot.

After a while, they made it a competition to see which gender could keep the ball in the air longer. So they all moved away from the net and would hit it to see who would drop the ball first. It was easer for the girls where they were on the volleyball team, but the boys were just as good. One of the boys was always really competitive, and hit the ball harder then the girl could hit it. One of the other boys quickly got in front of her and deflected the ball.

The boys began to yell at him, and she went to go get the ball while the other girl played peacemaker. The ball remarkably went quite far, and even over a ridge of the hill behind them. The ridge was quite easy to climb over, but the other side was rather steep and jagged. She slowly made her way down, but her footing was wet from the tide and she fell. She landed in the water which came up to her waist.

There was a little stream going into a small cave that they never noticed before, and she saw the ball heading in with the current. The ball got caught on a rock that was barley showing above the water. She walked more cautiously, and thought someone was watching her, but she thought that it was just her paranoia kicking in. When she was about to grab the ball, a sharp object met her foot and cut it deeply. She tried to relay on the other foot, but lost her balance and fell in the water.

She reached up and held to the rocks that the ball was stuck on, and the water down stream was beginning to turn red from her injury. She slowly got up and sat on the shore of the stream, and kept her foot in the water a while longer, though the salt water hurt, she knew it would help some. She took off the old ragged shirt she was wearing over her bathing suit, and ripped it into strips. She lifted her foot out of the water and began to wrap the wound tightly with the cloth. The cut was deeper then she had thought, because it wasn't long before the cloth was red with her blood as well.

She started to yell to her friends, but felt light headed and dizzy. Her vision began to blur and she wasn't sure if she could stand without falling. She lost consciousness not to long after. Several hours had passed before she woke up again.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Western Lands

Disclaimer: Though I do not own InuYasha, I do own Jessica.

AN- sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I needed to end it there. I'll try and come up with another chapter to post up real soon.

She was in a in someone's bed, but who's? The room didn't belong to any of her friends, and they didn't know that she went to retrieve ball ether. Her vision was blurred at first, but as she slowly look around at her surrounding, it became clearer. There was a young girl, no older then 14, setting beside the bed looking at her oddly. The young girl had dark brown hair that came down to the middle of her back, and part of it was pulled back with a hair tie.

She wore a kimono that had the pattern of bubbles that were yellow and red. The door slowly began to open and a man walked in. his face was covered in shadows, but he was very tall. His long silver hair, which went past his waist, moved elegantly as we walked. He had two maroon strips on both sides of his cheek.

He wore white hakama with a white and red top that had a flower patter on the shoulders and sleeves. Around his waist was a yellow and purple sash that was tied some-what loosely. He wore black armor that covered his chest and hung loosely down his legs and sliver armored spike protection that went across his right arm. There were two swords that hung on his waist, and there was a fluffy boa looking thing hanging from his left shoulder. As the man came closer, she slowly sat up to look at the man who stair at her with expressionless golden eyes.

The young girl quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her. When she looked down, she noticed that she was naked, and that the man was still staring at her. She quickly grabbed the cover to hide herself, thought he had already saw her. The man was still staring at her with unchanged eyes, and she began to blush. The young girl stood and bowed to the man and smiled happily as she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have watched her as you asked."

He walked closer and patted her on the head while saying nothing and still staring at her. "You may leave now Rin." said Sesshomaru in a deep voice. Rin nodded and left the room cheerfully, but she looked back right before she shut the door. Once Rin had left, she felt nervous and even shyer. She held the cover tightly against her and wondered what he was going to do as he stared at her with no emotion in his eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Sesshomaru. "M-my name is J-Jessica." she said shyly while not looking at him. The longer he looked at her, the more she wished she could hide behind something and blushed more. His hand softly, yet firmly, lifted her face towards him. She looked into his golden eyes and became entranced by them even if they were cold and distant.

The next thing she knew, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't until the door opened and shut again that she realized what she had done. She let go of him and wrapped the covers around her quickly and looked away form him. "I-I'm sorry." said Jessica blushing madly. The person who had opened the door was now standing beside Sesshomaru.

She had a robe in her hand, and Sesshomaru left the room unaffected by what had just occurred. The servant waited for the door to close, and then she asked Jessica to stand up. The first thing she put on Jessica was the Shatsu, which was a t-shit that was worn under a kimono. Then she put on the rest of the layers of the kimono, and this one had soda (long billowing sleeve) that covered her hands. The kimono looked quite expensive.

It was blue and green with butterflies here and there, and a silver obi that was tied in a bow in the back. Once Jessica was dressed properly, the servant led her through the halls and to a room that had so many people in it, that you could hear them talking from outside in the hall ways. The servant opened the door and waited for her to enter before she shut it behind her. She stood there for a moment and looked around, and every one looked up at her. Her long black hair and icy blue eyes seemed to catch everyone's attention.

She held her hands together in front of her, and then she spotted Rin talking to a toad-like creature. The toad like creature looked over at her and went up to her. Then he took her hand and led her to a seat at the large table. She kept her eyes low except for when she would occasionally look up at Rin who sat opposite of her. Soon the room was quite as someone else entered the room.

Jessica didn't even have to look to know it was Sesshomaru, and she striated her back and stiffed slightly as she realized that the seat beside her and Rin was the only one left. When he sat down, Jessica looked up at him slightly, and he gave her a small cocky smile. She returned her gaze back to the table and began to blush. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and servants began to brig trays of food. Once they left, Sesshomaru told everyone to enjoy themselves. Rin was glaring at Jessica by now, till Sesshomaru turned his attention to her.

Then she was all cheerful and smiling. Jessica slowly began to eat the food that was in front of her, she didn't know how many days it had been, and she was hungry. After the meal was over, the toad-like creature led Rin and Jessica out of the room. Jessica found him very weird, yet didn't think such a creature could exist. Once they were out of the dinning room, Rin rushed off.

Jessica could tell that Rin didn't want to be near her, and that she shouldn't go back into the dinning room. With no one in sight, she began to wonder the halls looking for someone to talk to. Eventually, she found her way to the garden, but she hadn't seen anyone the whole time. She walked through the flowers for a while and looked at all the different types trying to pass the time. Then she went back inside and went walking down the halls again.

The next place she found was a wide open field. It was very peaceful here, and there was a nice breeze blowing, so she decided to stay out here for a while. She sat on a high rock wall that came up to her waist so that she wouldn't get the kimono too dirty. The warm breeze blew her hair slightly, as she scanned the area. It seemed like hours had passed since she came out here, and soon, she began to fall asleep on the wall.

Not too many minutes had passed, and she thought she was being lifted. When she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru had her held in him arms. She began to blush as he noticed that she had awakened, and he stopped walking. He smirked at her and asked, "is this how I'm going to find you from now on?" At first she was confused by the question, but then she realized that it must had been him who found her.

He was looking at her as she said, "t-thank you for helping me." He put her down now that she was fully awake, and she was looking off, any where but at him. "M-may I ask you something?" asked Jessica. When he didn't say anything, she asked, "where a-am I?" He wasn't surprised by this question and smirked as he leaned in closer to her face with his hand under her chin so that she would look at him. "You're at my house in the Western lands." said Sesshomaru with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Something to Do

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: there will be lemon in this chapter.

AN- Well, here the next chapter, and I do hope everyone has enjoyed reading it. I'll post the next chapter real soon. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far.

Once again Jessica got lost in his golden eyes and was still blushing. She became relaxed and indifferent to what may have happened around her. He inched closer to her and kissed her, but he was more daring as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped one arm around her and held her close to him. When he pulled back from the kiss, her entire face was a bright red.

He smirked at her again and said, "now were even." He let go of her and walked back inside. Jessica stood there stunned, and yet on cloud nine. Then Jessica saw Rin who had tears running down her face. Jessica realized that Rin was in love with Sesshomaru.

Rin walked up to Jessica and looked as if she was on the verge of breaking into more tears. "Why? Why is it that he chose you? I've loved him for years, and he hasn't showed any interest in me. So why has he chosen you?" asked Rin as tears streamed down her face. Jessica held Rin close and tried to comfort her with little luck. Rin cried on her shoulder for a moment before she broke free of Jessica and went running into the building. Jessica had tried to follow her, but couldn't possibly keep up.

She had never worn a kimono before and could only walk fast. Seeing how badly she had hurt Rin unintentionally, she decided that she would leave. A servant happened to pass by, and she asked how to leave the building. The servant took her to the front door, and Jessica thanked them. Another servant opened the door for her and she began to head down a road that lead away from the building.

She looked back and saw that it was a mansion, and knew why she never saw anybody around. After a few hours, she came upon a near by village. As she got closer, she wondered where they were, that she was near a forest and who would own such a huge mansion that lived near a small village. Once in the village, she no longer felt safe. She could tell that every one was watching her.

Everyone also had some kind of marking and pointed elf-like ears. The village seemed quite poor, yet no one seemed to be starving and had relatively nice things. The buildings were quite old and worn, but still strong and unwavering. Jessica went into a building to get away from everyone, and it just happened to be a bar. There were singers and dancers up on a stage.

They did a very good job, when the men didn't go up and bother them. She sat in a corner that was relatively dark hoping everyone would forget about her. As she looked around at everyone, she had a very unsteady feeling in her guts telling her to get out fast. Before she could, two drunken men sat on each side of her, and cornered her. One of the men looked at her mischievously.

She knew that she was in trouble. One of the men got closer to her, and the other one just kept looking at her with a big smile. She was going to yell to the bartender for help, but the man that was closer to her had his hand over her mouth before she could. Even though there were lots of people in the bar, no one seemed to pay them any attention. While one hand stayed on her mouth, the other one wormed its way through the layers of her kimono, and the other guy held her arms.

Once he found the flesh of her legs, she started to make his way up her legs. She tried to squirm from their grasp, but with no luck. Then the door slammed open, and everything just seemed to freeze. When she looked at the door, no one was there, but it was still open, nor was she in the grip of the men any more. She looked to her right and saw Sesshomaru holding both of the men up by their throats.

His nails, which were very sharp looking, began to cut their throats, and he had a very seriously pissed expression. Everyone in the bar seemed scared and didn't want to move. Both of the men looked as if they were ready to piss there pants at any moment, or hoping for a swift death. Sesshomaru tossed them violently against the wall on the other side of the building, and they went through the wall. He didn't look down at Jessica, but she got up and followed him out of the building regardless.

Once outside of the building, she saw Rin waiting with the toad-like creature. Everyone in the village was now uneasy and went into a nearby building, or got away form them. Sesshomaru stayed with Jessica while Rin and the toad-like creature went into some of the other buildings. Jessica was afraid to look at him after she had saw him pissed off, but wondered how he knew where she was. "T-thank you again, you've saved me twice now." said Jessica bowing slightly.

Sesshomaru was smirking at her and no longer looked so threatening. When Jessica glanced up again, his face was only inches from hers. She started to blush as he began to kiss her again. He kissed her deeper then the last time and his tongue wondered in her mouth. Without thinking, she began to kiss him back.

The Toad-like creature came out first and dropped what he was carrying. "M-my Lord! What are you doing with that winch?!" he asked. Of course he thought of any woman as a winch no matter who they were. Sesshomaru stopped kissing Jessica and gave him a stern fierce look. "Jaken, stay here with Rin and get her whatever she want. Also get what's needed. I have something else to do." said Sesshomaru glancing at Jessica who wasn't listening and looking down.

Jaken was surprised by his words and stood there slightly stunned. Sesshomaru picked Jessica up bridal style and headed off towards the mansion with incredible speed. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as he jumped high above all of the trees. Even when they got inside of the mansion, he didn't put her down. He took her back into the room that she had woken up in.

He gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her in one motion. He brushed her hair back and began to lick and bit her neck gently. One of his hands began to roam the kimono while he leaned on the other. Jessica was worried at first, but when she looked into his eyes, she lost herself. Once she was lost in his eyes, she would do anything that he asked until she was aware of what she was doing.

Once he untied the obi of her kimono, he began to pull back the layers. He also removed his swords and armor which made his shirt slide off him slightly and revealed a perfectly chiseled chest. Jessica rubbed his abs and removed his sash, which let his shirt fall the rest of the way off. Sesshomaru has successfully removed six of the seven layers off of her, and they were now lying in the floor. He kept kissing, licking, and biting her neck a little harder each time, but not hard enough that it would hurt her.

He threw his shirt on the ground as well as she kissed him and pressed her body closer to him. He pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her passionately while playing with the final layer of her kimono. They each only one layer of clothing left on them, and Sesshomaru was teasing her by pretending he was going to remover hers, and then leaving it alone. Jessica moved Sesshomaru's hair away from his face and for the first time noticed the blue crescent moon on his forehead. There were also maroon strips on various parts on his body, like his arms, waist, and other places.

When Sesshomaru bit her, she felt fang-like teeth on her neck, but never thought anything of it. While Sesshomaru removed the last layer of her kimono, Jessica kissed the nape of his neck which sent goose bumps through his body. Once the last layer was completely off Jessica, she lay back down as he admired her body, though he still showed no emotion except for his smirk. His hand wondered her body and messaged area. He teased her even more now by taking one hand and cupping her breast while messaging slightly, and licked and sucked the other.

This caused Jessica to arc her back closer to him and moan slightly. He seemed pleased with her reaction and moved lower with his hand. He slowly put his hand between her legs and put one finger inside her. Then after a while he put two and three fingers in her. She moaned slightly each time and she tried to pull him down on her so that he was closer to her.

She kissed him more and tried to move him onto his back. She removed his pants and threw them on the floor. He smirked more wondering what she was going to do next. She held his member and licked it slowly and waited for some kind of reaction. Though Sesshomaru didn't mean to, he let out a slight groan of pleasure and anticipation.

She teased him a little longer for once and began to swallow his member a little more each time. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it any more and pulled her up to him. He kissed her with more passion still and when he licked the pre-cum off of her face. He rolled over where she was the one on the bottom again. This time he was between her legs and was getting ready to put his member inside of her.

She kissed him a few more times and prepared for him to enter her. It was painful yet pleasurable for a while, but she distracted herself by kissing him, and he teased her by biting her neck, or sucking on her breasts. They were both moaning now, and painting after twenty minutes. He was taking it slower so that it wouldn't hurt her so much, but he knew that it was still hurt her because it was her first time. It had been over half an hour now and they were sweating from the immense heat that their bodies where producing.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to cum and Jessica was moaning louder now. He kissed her forehead as he exploded inside of her. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her some more. Jessica hands were white where she had held his arms tightly, but he didn't seem to mind. Night had fallen now, and they soon found themselves asleep in each others arms.


End file.
